What Dreams May Come
by Phanty
Summary: On a journey from the nightmares of his past, Erik finds himself in a curious land where dreams come true. However, after recieving the life he always wanted with Christine, he soon learns that not all dreams are pleasant dreams.
1. Escaping Hades

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom related. However, I do own all original characters which are of my own creation. _

* * *

_

_My dear child, come, go away with me!_

_Pretty games, such pretty games I will play with thee._

_Many beautiful flowers grow on my shore,_

_And my mother will give you many garments of gold._

_- The Erl King, by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

* * *

What Dreams May Come

Chapter 1 -Escaping Hades

Thick darkness shrouded all of Paris while a heavy rain started to pour down from the heavens above. I hated the rain. It always seemed to find me, continually pouring misery and despair upon my life. How I wished to find a place where it never rained, but where there was only the pure radiance of sunlight.

As I was walking through the empty streets, I thought back on how I had arrived at my present situation. I had barely escaped from the opera house and the mad throng of people who tried to search me out to kill me, the _monster_.

Nearly my whole life I had lived in the lower levels of the opera house, slowly dissolving into nothing more than a mere shadow in the darkness…a _phantom_. I can't deny that I didn't enjoy the title; it further separated me from the world.

However, the day Christine Daae came into my life, I knew I could not stay separated from the world as I had once wished. I _was_ human. I discovered that I _did_ want to be like everyone else, feel what others felt, love as others loved. But because of my repulsiveness, this simple human right was denied me. So, I decided that what I was not given, I would take.

I took Christine away from the world of men, having her live in the darkness of my underworld. Yet, when she showed me what love truly was, and kissed my lips, I then knew that I could not force her to stay. So, I let her free from my dark realm. I loved her too much to keep her hostage, as Hades had kept Persephone with him in his land of the dead.

The mob of people were not as forgiving as Christine, breaking their way through my barriers and down into my domain, determined to kill me for my actions. Luckily, I was able to escape from their awful wrath losing everything…my home, my belongings, _Christine_.

I decided to go to the only house I knew might welcome me: the home of Madame Giry. She had rescued me once before from a horrible fate, and I only hoped she might do it again.

I was completely drenched with water from head to foot from the rain, my pants caked thick with mud from the streets, but still I continued on to her home. When I finally arrived I wished in earnest that she would be there. Thankfully I saw a light in the window, which to me was like a beacon of hope. I quickly ran up to the front door and pounded heavily upon it.

Madame Giry opened the door, appearing quite bewildered. Her always sharp hawk-like eyes had a wild look to them.

"Erik!" She cried with alarm in her voice.

"I did not know where else to go…" I said softly, my body filling with utter embarrassment at my current state. I had always been a very proud man.

She continued to look at me a moment longer, obviously deciding if she wanted to risk taking in a murderer and wanted man. Then upon reaching her decision, quickly pulled me in through the door.

A warm fire greeted me; its heat filling my cold lungs. Madame Giry led me into a small but cozy sitting room and sat me down by the fire, its light joyfully dancing across the wooden floor.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me concernedly, sitting me down on the couch.

I simply nodded my head, feeling to tired to speak. She hurriedly left the room, and me to my solitude once more. I felt safe in Madame Giry's home, but I knew it was impossible for me to stay for very long.

She returned quite promptly with a steaming hot bowl of stew and handed it to me. I gladly ate, enjoying the sensation of the hot liquid flowing down my throat. A warm meal was a luxury to me now.

Madame Giry sat down in a chair next to me, closely examining me and asked simply, "Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Anywhere far away from Paris and the memories it contains for me. Hopefully I will find a place where I can live out the rest of my life in peace. Yes, that is something I would greatly love to have…peace."

She nodded in understanding, taking my cold hands in hers.

"You are welcome here as long as you need…"

But she and I both knew I could not stay in the city. I was a wanted man now. Staying with her would only jeopardize both of our lives.

"Thank you for your kindness, but we both know it is out of the question for me to stay. I don't know if I will ever see you again…"

She gave me a knowing glance, a sad smile crossing her face.

"At least," she said, "You can stay the night before you begin your great journey."

I accepted her invitation and stayed with her that night. Sleep was the one place I could find freedom from my pains and trials. In my dreams I became who I truly was, escaping from the nightmares that were my reality. There was no more disfigurement, no more suffering, only the love and acceptance that I had so yearned for my entire life. If only my dreams would come true, then I would be truly _happy_.

There was more than one reason for my leaving Paris. If I stayed I surely would die of my loss of Christine, being forever haunted by her lingering memory. I _had_ to leave. I lay down on my small bed, hoping soon too escape to my dreams.


	2. Elysian Fields

Chapter 2: Elysian Fields 

I awoke early the next morning, long before the dawn had time to greet me with its rays of light. The sun would soon become my greatest enemy. I wanted to be sure that as I left the city, I would still be seen as nothing but a mere figure in the shadows.

Sitting up from the bed I laid my head down in my hands, overwhelmed by the thought of whatever I was going to do next. I had always been used to being in control of everything and everyone, but now, I was not even in control of myself.

I slowly stood up, my entire body aching with stiffness from my restless night. Noticing a washbasin that stood in the corner of the room, I made my way towards it hoping to rinse away my anxiety. I dipped my hands into the cool refreshing water, splashing it up onto my mask-less face, feeling the always-present unevenness of my disfigurement.

Water dripped everywhere as I grabbed for the soft white towel by the basin. As I dried my face, I looked into the mirror that hung in front of me and saw my reflection; the reflection which had caused me to be where I was; the reflection which had prevented me from having a normal life like everyone else.

Anger welling up inside me, I slammed my fist against the accursed mirror with utter disgust, the pain from the impact surging through my hand. How I loathed my face that God had granted upon me. How I always wished to be free from its chains and the misery it continually brought me.

Everyone else only saw the monster that resided on the surface of my skin. No one knew my soul…_except_ for Christine. She was the only one who ever looks beyond and into the depths of my spirit.

I gazed outside through the window, and noticed the first bits of pink and orange scattered about the dark gray sky: dawn was rapidly approaching. I quickly gathered some of the items, which Madame Giry had kindly given to me for my journey, and quietly made my way downstairs.

When I reached the front door, the door leading to a new chapter in my life, I hesitantly opened it. A rush of cool morning air welcomed me, softly calling me out. It is always easy to speak of never looking back, but I couldn't help but slowly turn my head and giving a slight glance back at the final connection to my past.

* * *

I made it out of the city long before the sun's light covered all of the ground. With each step I took, I was taken a step closer to freedom. Finding myself in the tranquility of the countryside was something that contented me. I was not used to being in such wide-open spaces of land, as most of my life I had lived in the dark cellars of the opera house. For the first time in a long time I felt at peace. I almost didn't know what to do with the serene feelings that were coming over me, as peace was not something I was accustomed to.

As I finally lost myself in the calmness of the country, I heard a gentle voice in the wind whisper to me, _"Come… Come join me and receive all you desire…"_ The voice sounded friendly and inviting.

Before I had time to react to the voice's beckoning call, a sudden fierce wind blew up from nowhere. So forceful was the storm's rage, that it knocked me off my feet and I hit the unyielding ground. As I lay on the cold, hard earth, thousands of leaves twirled viciously around me, momentarily blinding my otherwise excellent vision. I thought the storm would never cease, but just as abruptly has it had come, it stopped.

I stayed lying on the ground for several moments, until deciding it was safe, picked myself up off the ground and shook the dirt from my clothes. When I finally looked up, I saw what appeared to be a great stonewall. The wall was covered in ivy and other such plants, which almost completely hid it from view. Had it not been for the fierce wind which had blown away some of the vegetation, I would never have been able to see it.

As I moved closer to the wall so that I could inspect it, I again heard the whisper of a voice, _"Come…"_ I could not fathom what, or where the voice was or what it intended with me. Yet, the voice sounded so warm and welcoming, that I decided there was no harm in doing its bidding, and so walked towards it.

When I found the area where the voice had instructed me to go, I found an immense gilded iron gate. The gate was about the same height as myself, its iron bars intricately ornamented, looking like something one would find in an old baroque cathedral.

Above the gate rested a beautiful arch made entirely out of ivory, a strange language artistically carved into the face. Although I contained a vast knowledge of world languages and symbols, I was not able to formulate what the message written in the stone declared. However, before I had time to even think about the possible meaning _or_ warning it held, I heard the voice call to me again.

"_Open the gate and join me in my fields of plenty. Where it never rains, and there is only sunlight..."_

Before I even felt my hand touch the cold, iron latch, I had already started to open the great gate. The gate opened so effortlessly despite its massive size, and did not even utter a single sound.

When the gate finally opened, I found myself gazing over the most astonishing field ever conceivable. The field looked as though it had been taken from heaven itself; a Garden of Eden. Lush rolling hills encircled a grassy meadow, which contained wild flowers with an array of colors brighter than any I had ever seen before. On one side of the field flowed a lazy river, whose deep azure blue water gently streamed on its winding track. One truly did not know beauty until they set their eyes on this place of wonder and awe. The very breeze seemed to sing to my senses, caressing my ears with their enchanting melody. It truly was a mystical place where fairy tales are born and legends created.

I then I heard once more with soft refrain…

"_Welcome to the Realm of Dreams, Erik. I am pleased that you find my fields as breathtakingly beautiful as I do." _

Sounding closer still…it was the voice.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. The Sovereign of Dreams

Chapter 3: The Sovereign of Dreams

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded of the voice as I sharply twirled myself around. I was rather alarmed because I could not see anyone around me.

"_What I want_,_"_ The voice replied in a smooth, silky tone, _"Is simply…your happiness." _

At that exact moment, I saw a man appear out of thin air in front of me. The man was impeccably dressed completely in white from head to foot, his suit being a style most modern of which I had never seen before. His hair was black as a raven, his skin fair as ivory. He was also incredibly handsome, possessing two extremely piercing gray eyes. Though he stood in a relaxed pose, he still held a very commanding presence.

"I am the sovereign of all that you see here, which is the _Realm of Dreams_. But you, _my friend_, may simply call me Morpheus.

"The Realm of Dreams?" I repeated stupidly, not quite sure what to make of it.

"_Yes_…this is the land where dreams come _true_, Erik."

His voice was very calm and friendly, but something still sent a shiver down my spine, making a feeling of uneasiness run through my veins.

He then slowly started to walk towards me, circling around me, which made me feel somewhat as if I were his prey. He then began to tell me all he was capable of…

"I have the power," he said, "To make all that you have ever dreamed of and desired for to become _reality_. Here in this land, you can have the home you always wanted, the normal life you always wished for, the perfect face you always dreamed of…" Then he stepped close to me and I could feel the heat from his breath hit my neck, as he whispered in my ear, "What you always desired…_Christine_." That last word echoed in my ear… "_Christine, Christine."_

"How do you know about Christine?" I demanded.

He gave a bit of a chuckle and replied. "I know everything there is to know about _you_, Erik. I know what you desire; I know what you _crave_. Stay with me and I promise that it all, plus more, will come _true_."

"I don't believe you." I told him coldly. "It is impossible for dreams to come true, _unless_ you can prove to me otherwise." I said, sure that he was simply some madman playing a cruel joke.

"If you insist." He said pleasantly.

I watched him for several moments, expecting him to do some special movement with his hands, or speak some incantation. But he simply stood there with a very bored expression on his face, his arms crossed.

Growing impatient with his charade, I finally asked him in a sarcastic tone. "So, when are all my _wildest_ dreams going to come true?"

He gave me a pitying look and said, "One of them already _has _come true…if you hadn't been wasting time waiting, you could have enjoyed this dream for, oh…" He looked at his gold watch that resided on his wrist and was not removed from a pocket, "Nearly five minutes now."

"This is idiotic!" I yelled at him. "You really expect me to believe that you did something miraculous when I saw you do absolutely _nothing_."

"Yes." He said simply. "Since you still don't believe me, why don't you go and take a look at yourself in the lake over there." He pointed me to one of the most beautiful and bluest lakes I had ever seen.

I wasted no further time in getting there. I wanted to prove that he was nothing but a fake and a fraud. I knelt down by the lake, laughing to myself that I was actually partaking in his games, and looked at my reflection in the crystal blue water.

I expected to see the reflection of the hideous monster I knew so well peer back at me. But what I saw Instead was a face with no disfigurement what so ever, a _perfect_ face.

"You are a pretty good looking guy, really." Said Morpheus who was now standing next to me.

I couldn't speak for several moments, simply from the utter shock of what I saw in the water. My face was no longer the twisted thing of horror stories. I was healed. I was finally handsome.

Thinking that maybe it was a trick of the eyes, I lifted my hands to my face to feel and examine it. What I felt was smooth and soft, not the mangled mass of flesh that had always been there! My dream _had_ come true.

"My face!" I shouted with joy. "Is this real? Is this possible?" I cried out in amazement. With disbelief I lightly touched my hands to my face repeatedly. Tears streamed down my now faultless cheeks. "You have taken from me the greatest of miseries," I said, "You have broken the chains that have held me so long. I never believed such a miracle would happen to me."

"_Yes_. Just like you dreamt isn't it? Now have I convinced you that what I say is true? This is a wondrous place where dreams become reality." He said. "If you wish to maintain your new features, stay here in my land, where even greater things await you."

Smiling, Morpheus offered me a friendly handshake. I was still somehow apprehensive…although his manner, and _what he had done for me_ now told me to trust him. I could still not completely suppress the feeling of unease that he produced within me.

I momentarily hesitated putting out my own hand to his. Suddenly I felt once again that enticing light breeze that had so captivated me as I first entered this place. It drifted through the air, almost seeming to scold me for my useless fears. Chanting again to me its peace and tranquility, the strange, sweet melody once again engulfed me, throwing me into a pleasurable peace. I felt flow over and through my body more powerful than before.

The wind's song seemed to give me back all my courage, and so deciding that I had nothing to loose, I grabbed Morpheus' hand in a firm handshake, looking into the depths of those intense gray eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Useful Advice

Chapter 4: Useful Advice

Following Morpheus through that maze of absolute splendor made me feel like an explorer rediscovering God's earth anew. Those Elysian Fields made it seem as though I had never seen color, never breathed, never smelled the sweetness of a flower before. Everything was heightened beyond what we usually surmise as beautiful.

Morpheus never uttered a single word to me as we continued to walk for what seemed several miles. Upon reaching a wide expanse of virgin land, Morpheus stopped and turned to me saying, "Welcome to your new home, the home you have always _wanted_." He swept his arm gracefully over the bare and empty land, which unlike everything else I had seen until now, contained not a single tree nor flower on its surface. It was simply a sea of green grass.

The idea of me living in a field with no shelter was so ridiculous to me that I could not contain myself, and let out a boisterous laugh.

"So you are telling me that my _dream_ home is an empty stretch of land?" I asked him sarcastically. "At least you could have given me a flower or two to give it some color, or a tree for shade perhaps?"

Morpheus did not seem much amused with my comments, and rolled his sharp gray eyes ever so slightly.

"You need to learn about being more open minded," he said quite wearily, "otherwise you will soon bore me to tears with your dullness."

Angered by his insult, I felt my hands start to clench shut. I was not used to being called "dull" by anyone who enjoyed having their health. But before I could voice my anger to him, I found that he had suddenly appeared behind me! What sort of being _was_ he?

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he whispered in my ear. Placing his hands over my eyes, he continued saying ever so softly, "Now, try to imagine your home…make it come to life in your mind. _Do you see it?_ Good. Now, _look_." He commanded, immediately releasing his hands from my eyes.

I still expected to see nothing but that blasted grass, but where once stood only nothing but meadow now stood a marvelous house…the very house I had seen in my mind!

The architecture was exactly as I had imagined, standing several stories high and looking like an ancient French châteaux. There before me was the castle I had seen inside my mind, with its many towers, intricately carved stonework, expansive gardens and a grandiose courtyard. Surely, Louis XIV's Versailles couldn't even compete with the marvel that stood before me.

I walked towards the great door in total disbelief. I slowly put out my hand and touched the door, feeling the grain of the wood beneath my fingertips. It felt real…_it was real._

"Are you going to stand outside ogling the door all day, or are you going to open it and go inside?" Morpheus asked me with a slight chuckle detectible in his voice.

Placing my hand on the cool brass doorknob, I gingerly turned it with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. Finally pulling the door open, I received my first look inside, finding myself in an exquisite foyer. As I stood in that great entrance hall, I felt as though I stood in a palace. My eyes were immediately drawn to the centerpiece of the room, which was an artistically carved mahogany staircase. Ancient tapestries and portraits bedecked the cherry wood walls, and the ceiling seemed to be painted by the hand of Michael Angelo himself, rivaling those of the Sistine Chapel. It _was_ everything I had ever wanted.

The sudden appearance of an elderly man however, diverted my attention. The man was of small build, slightly balding and gray, but possessed a kindly face. Yet though he seemed a lively man, his eyes appeared to hold no life in them.

"Welcome Master!" The old man exclaimed dutifully to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Ellis, Martin Ellis, and I am the head butler of your manor." He replied, giving a slight bow.

"Why don't you show your Master around, Mr. Ellis?" Morpheus said with all the charm he could muster. "I am sure he would love to see his new quarters."

Before I even had time to move my feet, Morpheus placed his hand on my shoulder and said to me, "Erik, I am glad that we made this little agreement. I truly hope that you enjoy your time here. If there is anything more I can do for you, you only need to ask." A rather wily look overcame his fine features. "Just remember to _live everyday like it is your last_. For whoever spoke those immortal words was very wise indeed."

"Agreement?"

But before I could even get the words through my lips, he was already gone.

"If you will come with me, Sir. I will show you the more major parts of the manor."

With that, Mr. Ellis bid for me to follow him. He showed me several wondrous rooms, each being more grand and beautifully appointed than the next. The dining hall was fit for a king, and the music room was what every composer wished to have! I can only imagine the works that Mozart or Bach could have produced had such a room been available to them. Pianos, violins, guitars, sheets upon sheets of musical staffs, and shelves filled with thousands of musical works and compositions by the greatest musicians and composers of all time.

Mr. Ellis almost had to force me to leave that room, so he could show me the rest of the house. I believe had he not, I could have spent hours in there simply exploring and immersing myself in it all.

Next he showed me the magnificent gardens that surrounded the manor, preceding an expansive deep blue lake, unlike the dark murky Averne that my former abode was built upon. The perfectly manicured gardens exploded with color. Along with meticulously pruned trees the gardens were laid out geometrically around a huge fanciful fountain with every pathway leading to new vistas. It was the very epitome of what a garden should be.

Finally, after going back inside, Mr. Ellis showed me into _my room_. A roaring fire emitted light in one corner of the room, pouring warmth from its hearth. The room was decorated with inviting colors of reds and golds, contrasting my former dark and cold cellar. On the opposite wall stood a great four-poster bed, which looked extremely friendly to me, as I was exhausted from all that my mind had taken in.

"I hope that Master has all the he desires at present?" Asked Mr. Ellis.

"Yes," I replied, "Yes, at present I have no more needs."

"That is good, Sir. Should you require anything, just simply ask. I bid you goodnight, Sir."

He then left me to my lonesome self once more. I immediately lay down on the bed without even the will to undress. Sleep claimed me quickly, as my thoughts of what I desired turned to only thoughts of _Christine_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but between finals at school and the holidays I have been swamped! Now that my life is going back to normal, I hope to update more often agian. I also want to giveaBIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! There are going to be some more interesting things on the way for Erik, which may or may not be a good thing... ;-)**


	5. A Reminiscent Melody

Chapter 5: A Reminiscent Melody

It is a simple thing really, the songs that the birds sing before the dawn breaks. But to me it was a marvel, as I had never woken to anything so wonderful before. Living in those cavernous cellars of the opera house had kept this small miracle from me, forcing me to always awake in the depths of Hell.

As I lay in my bed in the early morning light, memories of the previous day flooded into my mind. I slowly brought my hand up to my face, as doubts seized me if it was all true. However, all my useless fears were silenced once I touched my skin and felt the smoothness my features now possessed.

I swiftly leaned up and looked about the room, observing how the soft light from the window covered the floor. The embers in the fireplaces still glowed from the previous night. A clock that rested on the mantle gently ticked. As I looked, making sure that I really was there, I noticed a small table with a blue cloth atop it set in the corner. A nice breakfast rested atop it, attracting me with its scent. I quickly threw off the warm sheets, and stood up and made my way over to it.

My appetite grew as I looked at the meal greedily that was laid out before me. Fresh brioches, jam, and hot coffee all bedecked the tiny table. It was a quite wonderful yet simple breakfast. As I sat down to eat, I felt so odd partaking in such a normal task as this. It had been so many years since I had last ate while being bathed in sunlight.

Upon finishing, I decided to take a look at this new land. Moving towards the sun-lit window, I opened it, letting cool refreshing morning air pour into the room. The sky looked like the palette of an artist, with bright pinks, oranges, blues and purples smeared across the heavens. Over the fields a light mist had settled, heightening the already mystical atmosphere.

Gazing out over my new domain, I suddenly felt the strange feeling of victory rush through my veins as I realized what I had done. _I_ had triumphed over fate itself. _My_ fate. Joy filling my spirit from this realization, my feelings towards Fate burst forth from my mouth.

"You have lost the battle, Fate. _I_ have won." Said I aloud, the birds and the sky being my only audience. "You can never dictate my life to me again, condemning me to a half-life! I dictate my own fate _now_."

Being able to say those words at last felt like being reborn. I was a new man now, capable of deciding what I wanted to do with my own life.

* * *

It was wonderful to dress in front of a mirror—not hating myself—not cursing myself, but actually feeling like a normal person for the first time. I had thrived in hatred and self-loathing far too long. 

Actually, I couldn't help but admire this new reflection of mine. What Morpheus spoke was true…I was rather attractive. I now contained a full head of dark, thick hair. The skin on my face was smooth, and fair as any gentlemen's complexion. My eyes now looked full of life, being the fascinating color of mixed green and yellow. I would never have believed that one day I would think well of my appearance and myself. How things might have been different if Christine would have seen me _then_ as I was now.

_Christine…_

Yes, I wonder if it would have been different…

Suddenly somberness afflicted me again, as my mind was filled once more with all those eternal "what if" questions. _Although_, wasn't it Morpheus himself who said I could have Christine back? Was it truly possible…even to change one's own past?

Then I remembered. Fate was now mine for the taking. I could create my own destiny—_a new destiny._

Perhaps…I would see her again. _Perhaps…_

* * *

Believing that a bit of fresh air would help clear my thoughts; I decided to take a stroll in the garden. I took a small path that led to a little clearing of grass situated right on the banks of the lake. The clearing was completely encircled by rose bushes, with carved statues of ancient Greek gods and goddesses placed every so many feet within the radius. 

The sweet scent of roses was strong, bringing back memories of how I had once made use of them. I had always left Christine a simple red rose with a satin black ribbon tied around its stem—A symbol of my eternal love and affection.

The overwhelming fragrance of the roses wafted into my senses, and I began to suddenly feel quite drowsy. Not being able to resist the temptation of sleep, I slowly closed my eyes and lay down on the soft, welcoming grass.

When slumber finally over took me, I began to dream a most marvelous dream!

As I looked through that utter darkness which assails one's mind in that living death of sleep, a vision slowly started to emerge. I only at first saw a blurry white shape moving towards me. Then ever so gradually, the smearing of color began to focus into the form of a _woman_.

Transfixed by its bizarre beauty, I stared at the ghost. Yet, even though she was close enough for me to touch, I could not see her face. Her features were hidden, as though covered by some invisible veil.

The woman sat gracefully down next to me, reaching out her delicate hand, and caressed my now unmarred face. As I fell into bliss from the touch of this specter, she started to sing the song that I knew all too well…the last song I ever taught my beloved Christine…_Ruhe Sanft._

_Ruhe sanft, mein holdes Leben,  
schlafe, bis dein Glück erwacht;_

Her voice immediately threw me in absolute ecstasy. The melody and her voice combined, spellbound my senses, making me feel that I barely knew myself anymore.

_da, mein Bild will ich dir geben,  
schau, wie freundlich es dir lacht: _

As I lost myself in the siren's song, I noticed her voice started to change, sounding more and more like a voice very familiar to me…that of Christine! The veil that had once hidden the woman's features now seemed to slowly lift from her face revealing to me none other than Christine's smiling porcelain face. It truly was her singing to me. I lovingly wrapped my arms around her. Oh, I could have died happily in that dream with her. If only it could come true…

_Ihr süssen Träume, wiegt ihn ein,  
und lasset seinem Wunsch am Ende  
die wollustreichen Gegenstände  
zu reifer Wirklichkeit gedeihn._

When the reminiscent melody finally came to an end, I heard Christine whisper my name, "Erik. Wake up, Erik. Do not stay sleeping."

Her words unsettled me greatly. I wanted to stay in that dream safe in her arms forever. I did not wish to awake.

Yet I began to feel the dream disappear as sleep slowly receded from my body. I desperately tried to grasp on to and retain the remaining vision, but I felt her fade away from me into the darkness.

Why did she have to wake me? Even in this realm of dreams was I to be refused her?

Suddenly I felt a light hand touching upon my shoulder, stirring me awake from my deep dreams.

"Erik…," closer still gently whispered in my ear.

It was Christine's voice…but how? I quickly opened my eyes, and finally realized that I was no longer dreaming! I bolted upright to see if I was going mad. Time seemed to stand still as I looked at her straight on. Christine stood there in the flesh before me, just as in my dream…my angel, my dear, sweet _Christine_!

"Hello, Erik." She said with the kindest of voices.

The thing that I had yearned for most had somehow come true in this strange land of dreams. But how?

I then thought…_Morpheus…_

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you so much to all who reviewed! Reviews make me happy.

I also wanted to mention that the aria I used in this chapter is "Ruhe Sanft" from the opera Zaide, which was composed by W. A. Mozart. Here is the basic translation of the text: Gently rest my dearest love, sleep, until good fortune comes to you; here, I will give you my portrait; see how kindly it smiles at you. You gentle dreams, rock him to sleep, and may the imaginings of his dreams of love become at last reality.


	6. The Kingdom by the Sea

Chapter 6: The Kingdom by the Sea

It felt as though my breath had been taken from my body. Christine's image before my eyes paralyzed me with a multitude of emotions. I would never have believed that such a thing could happen, that such a thing was possible. Yet…there she sat, looking as an absolute goddess.

She sat gracefully next to me on the grass, her ivory dress greatly contrasting the green that encircled her. The dress slightly swayed as the breeze danced over the light material, while the rays of the sun gently beamed over her many curls, making her hair seem to glow in the light. Her skin was fair as ever, almost daring anyone to touch it. Finally I set my eyes upon hers…seeing her blue pools staring back at me intently.

_Was it true, or had I gone mad?_

Suddenly Christine let out a small giggle, covering her pretty little mouth with her hand. "Oh, Erik!" she laughed, "You look as though you've seen a ghost! I hope I didn't startle you when I woke you."

All I could do was continue to stare, savoring every detail of her, carefully etching it them in my mind…from the daisy that resided in her hair, to the way she sat upon the grass. I was still uncertain if what I saw was born of reality or fantasy. For all I knew, she could vanish away from me at any moment, leaving me bereft of her image once more.

"Why do you continue to gape at me so, darling? Is my dress not pleasing to you?" She asked, a smile crossing her lovely face.

"Christine…are you really here, or do my eyes deceive me with visions and hallucinations?" I sputtered, finding it difficult to speak. "For if it is truly you, then please give me some sign! If not, then leave me and torment me no more!"

I had seen Christine appear so many times in my dreams in the past, that at times I could not separate them from reality. However this time was different…when she slowly brought up her hand and placed it gently upon my cheek, I felt warmth from her skin seep into mine, warmth I had never felt before. I knew that this was surely no vision. A vision can only give one a hint of what it _could_ be, but never allows itself to be truly felt or known entirely.

"Of course I am here, _my love_, I have always been here…you asked me to sing to you, and so I did." Her eyes betrayed no falsehood in them, "I suppose you _were _rather tired, my poor dear! You fell asleep soon after I had begun. What's the matter?"

Spending several moments in a lull between awe and albeit fear of what I was witnessing, I debated with myself frantically until I finally came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong, nor anything to fear. Taking in a deep breath, tears of joy filled my eyes and I finally replied, "There is nothing the matter, _my_ _Christine_…everything is…is… perfect. I was…simply just lost in my thoughts of how very much I… _love you_."

"I love you, too, Erik." She replied with such sincerity that I felt for those few moments that she and I were the only ones that existed. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you…they are such lovely memories I will always cherish them deep in my heart. It is silly as I was so young, but I can still feel the salty breeze on my face, and the sand between my toes. You remember surely those happy times long ago by the sea? I can see you clearly in my mind as it were yesterday, soaked through holding my red scarf triumphantly in your hand, which you bravely rescued from the mouth of the angry sea."

What was she speaking of? I had never done any such thing. Her reminiscences greatly disturbed me, as we never knew each other as children. It would have been impossible. It was only she and that boy that spent many a time by the ocean, living out every joyful moment, which was denied to me. I had lived a thousand nightmares for every happy moment that Christine had lived as a child. While she was young and innocent to the horrors of the world in which she lived around her, living instead in her fairytale land by the sea, I was bound in a cage, traveling from fair to fair being mocked by anyone who dared entered the tent of "The Devil's Child."

"What do you mean by saying it was _I_ who rescued your scarf? You know all too well that I have never even been to the sea before," I said quite perplexed, "That boy you grew up with is the one who saved it…Raoul."

"Who is Raoul?" Retorted Christine quite seriously, "I know no one by that name."

"What do you mean you don't know anyone by that name?" Said I dumbfounded, "_Raoul…The Vicomte de Chagny_…the man whom you knew since childhood, the man whom you fell in love with, the man whom…whom took you away from me…"

"Erik, I have never known any man named Raoul, nor have I ever been in love with anyone other than you. There has never been any Vicomte. You have always been my most _handsome_ and loving husband."

Always handsome… 

What was happening? Why was she telling me all these lies?

"What do you mean by saying I have_ always_ been handsome and that I am your husband?" I yelled, frustration taking me over, "I have _always_ been a monster! You of all people should remember as you saw what laid behind my mask…a thing that made grown men recoil away with disgust. Never before have I had a normal appearance until…until _now_," I said angrily pointing savagely at my face.

"When had I ever seen you with such a face?" Christine replied coolly, remaining calm.

"In my created Hell beneath the Paris Opera, where I hid almost my whole life in the shadows," I bellowed, "I taught you to sing with the angels while I remained in Hell. Remember the chandelier? The chandelier that fell crashing to the ground? Are you telling me that you remember nothing of our past together?" I yelled still, my mind being overwhelmed by confusion.

"_Hush…_" She said, placing a finger on my lips. "Erik, nothing you have told me has ever happened. None of it is reality. You simply had a nightmare when you fell asleep just now, _that is all._

I still couldn't grasp the magnitude of what she was telling me, my mind refused to accept this alternate life that she was describing. Suddenly I heard a whisper of a voice in my ear…

"_Yes…it was all a nightmare…do not seek more than you are willing to know."_

My mind became all at once quiet, and the will to question everything ceased. I was calm…I accepted.

"Everything is alright, Erik. You just had a nightmare…" Christine said again with her bell like voice, "We met by the sea as children long ago. We were raised together, your parents and mine being great friends. You showed great talent in music and had the promise of a successful career. You did teach me to sing, but not in an opera house incased in darkness. You asked for my hand last autumn, and we were married."

Remember… 

As though struck by a bolt of lightning, thousands of memories rushed into my mind like a waterfall! It was overwhelming. I saw scene after scene of a new life…the life I had wanted. _Christine and I were playing as children…I was sitting in front of an audience showing my skill on the violin…my mother and father were showing me love and tenderness…my mother giving me a kiss on a perfect the cheek…Christine and I taking our vows…_ The rush of memories then stopped as suddenly as they had come. I felt as though I now had two lives, for my mind still contained every bit of my old memories as well as the new ones.

"Yes, _I do remember!_" I exclaimed. But I remembered it _all_, and the dark memories and feelings of my past still remained within me. I felt now divided. What was happening to me?

"You see?" Christine replied happily. "Now, give me a kiss and then we must return inside."

Closing her eyes, she leant towards me waiting for my lips to touch hers. Ever so slowly I drew closer to her, overwhelmed with trepidation. Then, before I even realized that my eyes had closed, I felt her soft lips touch mine.

But, the still lingering memory of the last kiss we shared in the cellar of the opera house hovered over me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but once again school has taken over my life. Thanks a bunch again to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. :-)**


End file.
